Stella Rose Buckhart
by Jimmypop21
Summary: My second Champion idea.


**Stella Rose Buckhart.**

The Light Beyond Despair.

**Abilities.**

**Passive**: Weak point: every 10 seconds Stella will mark a target recognizing their weakness, her next auto attack will do bonus magic damage to the target. 20/25/30/35/40/45/55/60/65/70/75/80/100/

120/140/160/180/200(40%AP)

Range: 450

**Q**: Not just for show: Stella switches out her sword for her gun. Her next six auto attacks are ranged, and she gains 3/6/9/12/24% Attack Speed.

Range: 545

Cool Down: 10. Doesn't go on cool down until all six shots are fired, or it can be toggled off (all 6 shots refresh while on Cooldown.

Mana: no cost.

**W**: Bonding Light: (Skill Shot) Stella tosses out a string of light. If it hits an opponent it will wrap around them and pull them to Stella and mark them for Weak Point. If they are pulled through any terrain they are stunned for one second.

Range: 525

Cool Down: 15/13/11/9/7

Mana: 50/70/90/110/130

**E**: Never Dull: (Skill Shot)Stella slams her Blade against the ground causing a shock wave to shoot forward, doing 70/120/170/220/270(+70%AD) of damage to anyone it hits and slows them by .5/2/3.5/5/6.5%

Cool Down: 4/8/10/12/14

Mana: 60/70/80/90/100

**R**: ULT: Mizu's Spirit: Stella calls upon all of Mizu's Spirit's power, increasing her attack speed by 20%/35%/50% and Damage by 70/100/130(+60% AD). It also allows Stella to see stealthed enemies.

Range of Vision: 250.

Cool Down: 100/130/160

Mana: 150/200/250

Self-Buff

(A blue light will surround Stela and a small light will emit from her scar on her eye lastly her hair and over coat will begin to lift in the air slightly and she begins to cry, her Tears glow and are the same blue as the light that surrounds her.)

**Stats.**

Primary: Fighter.

Health: 375. (+75) Attack Damage: 49 (+3.5)

Health Regen: 7.25 (+0.85) Attack Speed: 0.525(+2.5%)

Mana: 200 (+45) Armor: 13 (+4)

Mana Regen: 6 (+0.55) Magic Resistance: 30 (+1.25)

Range: 125 (Melee) Movement Speed: 325

**Lore.**

Stella lost her mother due to a complication during her birth. She was raised by her father, a well-known and wealthy man in the City State of Piltover. However, her father was not who others believed him to be, he was a monster that wore the mask of a man. Realizing that it would be better for them both if she just disappeared, Stella ran away, finding a new home in the city's street. Stella quickly adapted the necessary skills to survive her new unforgiving life. As Stella got older she put her skills to use as a mercenary. Having never felt compassion for herself Stella was cold and ruthless, but even she had morals, she would not kill without reason. On a mission in Zaun Stella encountered a young sickly girl. Leaving the girl would mean her death so Stella abandoned her mission to help her.

Stella took the girl, Mizu, in and become her guardian (Mizu viewed Stella more like an older sister.) Even if she wanted to Stella could not be anger around Mizu, the girls pure innocence opened Stella's long closed heart. For the first time in Stella's life she was happy, she gave up her mercenary work and started a new life with Mizu in the outskirts of Demacia. It was not a normal life but they were happy. Unfortunately, Stella's happiness would be short lived. Stella had made more than a few enemies in her past

The Demon Jester, Shaco an assassin with no soul, Stella barley stood a chance against him. He carved her open in seconds. Has he readied to finish the job, Mizu appeared and hit the monster with a small stick. Catching his attention the Jester approached Mizu yanking the stick from her hand; he then picked her up by her neck. Seeing this Stella cried out for him to stop, struggling to stand, but her body had already begun to shut down. Shaco stabbed Mizu in the chest and gave the blade a twist. Mizu let out a small gargle as blood rushed from her mouth. Shaco Dropped her lifeless as Stella cried out, almost loud enough to wake the dead. Out of sheer force of will Stella forced her body to move standing up and charging at Shaco. Mid run a strange blue aura began to flow from Mizu's lifeless body to Stella's. As it surrounded Stella her body begins to heal, it rejuvenated Stella, leaving no trace of damage except for a scar over her right eye. With this strange new power Stella made easy work of her opponent forcing Shaco to flee.

Stella quickly ran to Mizu's side, but she was already gone. Having lost the only person she had ever cared about Stella put her gun to her own head. To her dismay the aura stopped her from pulling the trigger, this caused Stella to just break down into a furry of tears. After sometime passed Stella stood, she buried Mizu, and set their house on fire.

Having nothing left Stella ventures Runterra, armed with her new power she took back up her work as a mercenary, as she tries to track the monster who stole Mizu from her. Discovering he is now a Champion for the League of Legends Stella takes the trail. As a champion Stella clams no flag, but hopes that each time she steps foot in the fields of justice she is given the chance to make Shaco pay.

**League Trial.**

Stella walks into the dark room. A strange breeze blows through kicking up the dust around the room. This causes Stella to cover her eyes. As the wind dies down Stella opens her eyes to see she is standing in her home in Demacia, her and Mizu's home.

"This isn't funny." Stella yells in a bit of a panic. "Get me out of here, or I will kill you all!" Just as Stella yells this she hears Mizu scream in terror. "Don't do this to me." As she says this she hears the scream again this time, however she runs out of the house toward the yelling.

She enters a familiar scene as Shaco is holding Mizu up by the neck. With no hesitation Stella pulls out her gun and shots Shaco. Shaco disappears just as the bullet would have hit him, dropping Mizu. Stella quickly runs to her, but stops has she feels the pain of a blade entering her stomach. Blood quickly flows from her wound and out her mouth. Shaco reappears in front of her pulling his blade from her stomach. Stella falls to her knees holding her wound. She tries to use her Aura to heal it, but her powers seem to have been sealed. Shaco drives his blade into Stella's chest.

"Stella!" Mizu's voice echoes through Stella's head has her consciousness begins to fade. "Please don't die." These are the last words Stella hears before everything goes black.

"Do you truly wish it was you who died that night." a mysterious voice says waking Stella up. Stella quickly stands, gun at the ready, and begins to examine the room. She is back in the dark room, this time with a hooded man. "Answer me." He says

"Yes, Mizu was innocent, and I'm nothing." Stella responded.

"You were something to that Innocent little girl, that's why her spirit healed you." The man tells her. This stuns Stella for a moment.

"You mean this Aura is Mizu?" She asks hesitantly

"In a sense yes." As he says this Stella begins to cry.

"Why do you wish to fight for the League, is it simply just for Revenge?" He pauses. "You're better than that."

"I owe it to Mizu, to make something of my life; I hear the League helps sort disputes without needless death." Stella wipes her eyes. "She was an orphan of war, Mizu, I'm sure you already knew that."

"Stella Rose Buckhart, may we welcome you to the League of Legends, I hope we can help you find your happiness." Wiping the last of her tears Stella walks through the doors into the institute of justice.

**Quotes. **

Upon Selection.

"Enough already, I can't run anymore!"

Attacking.

"With all the courage within me."

"Doushite?"

"Consider them already dead."

"I'll kill anyone between me and the clown."

"Sorry."

"If I must, I'll just make it quick."

"Believe it or not, I don't like blood."

"Well, that was faster than expected."

"Do not disappoint me."

"A needless death."

Movement.

"On this dark crumbling path, that never sees light."

"The world I once dreamed of is gone.

"Mizu, Stay with me okay."

"Sou Desu."

"I guess. I'm a bleeding heart."

"I guess I have no choice."

"Only if it gets me closer to the Clown."

"Mizu!? Oh, it's just you summoner."

"Don't get me killed and I won't put you on my list."

Taunting.

"One…. One wrong move and its game over for you."

"Running won't help. I'll gladly put a bullet in a coward's back."

Taunting…Vi

"Remember the Buckhart last name. That monster needs to be caged."

Taunting…Caitlyn

"You look for criminals, but you unaware that they hide right under your nose."

Taunting…Shaco (all of these are angrily yelled while, at the brink of tears.)

"You took everything from me! Now I'm here to collect."

"I'll show you true suffering!"

"I'm going rip you apart little by little!"

Taunting…Lance

"Just because you cute don't think I'll hold back."

Joke.

"I'm sorry, I don't know many jokes."

"Mizu knew some good jokes." *Pause* "Oh sorry."

Using "Not Just For Show"

"Like me it's not just a pretty face."

"It doesn't shoot rocks, okay."

Using "Mizu's Spirit." (She cries when using it)

"The tears I've held back are about to overflow."

"Mizu, sorry I failed you."

Death.

"I come to a halt."

Death By Shaco.

"Anyone, anyone but you."

Killing Shaco.

"That's for Mizu, next time is for me."

*Stella doesn't have a laugh when commanded to laugh she'll just shrug her shoulders.

*Stella's Dance is Caramelldansen.

**Relationships.**

Shaco: She wants nothing more than to kill him.

(Lance: At first she saw him as nothing more than an immature child, but he has proved to her his strength. Also when she's around him the hole left by Mizu seems to vanish. She can't place it, but he looks familiar. Some speculate a romance, but both say their just close friends.)

Oriana: She doesn't mind Oriana's company. Since Oriana doesn't have much of a presence Stella doesn't mind being around her.

**Fun Facts.**

*She doesn't talk about her life in Piltover. Just that she has a strong hate for her father.

*Even though Stella took care of Mizu she was only was couple years older than Mizu.

*Stella's power comes from Mizu's pure soul, but Mizu's spirit has passed on. (It's like she gave Stella the power as her soul moved on.)

*Stella has constant nightmares about the night she lost Mizu.

* Stella Rose Buckhart is her full name though she hates her father she keeps his surname, so not to forget. (And when her story reaches her Fathers ears he will know without a doubt it is her.)

*Stella and Mizu where incredibly close. They have even invented their own language that Stella will still use in day to day conversation.

~ "Outside of the fields she's a different person, nice, sweet, and a joy to be with." -Lance

**Appearance.**

She's a short smaller framed young woman, with a slightly pale complexion. She has long lively black hair. She wears long baggy black pants with boots; she keeps her revolver holstered on her hip and it's normally covered by her long jacket that's missing its left sleeve. Under her jacket she wears a black sports bra. Even though she is reckless her body looks almost as if she takes perfect care of it.

*Skin Ideas* really have non for her But she is not a girl to show skin the most she would show is her arms.

*She will fight with her broad sword. She keeps it on her back with her hand on its hilt until she attacks. When activating Not Just for Show she will switch to her revolver (keeping the sword on her back) she fires with her right hand only keeping her left shoulder back.

**My Notes.**

*Stella is base off of Black Rock Shooter. **S**tella **R**ose **B**uckhart : **B**lack **R**ock **S**hooter

*Stella had to face pure despair (Abusive home, living on the streets, losing Mizu just as she found her happiness.) Stella's will to push past despair (though it was Mizu who stopped her from commenting suicide) is what makes her special. At this point in her life she cannot be beaten her willpower is just too strong.


End file.
